Cole Reynolds
Cole Eli Reynolds is a regular character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fan fiction, Glee: Make It Or Break It. Cole is a diehard Broadway bound brat who is sure to shake things up in the small town of Lima, Ohio. He makes his first appearance in the first episode, The Hellraisers. He was created by wiki member SouthernSwag and is portrayed by Aaron Tveit who is known for both starring on Broadway in major roles as well as performing as Enjorlas in the movie adaptation of "Les Misérables". Backstory The kid was one who got everything he wanted when he was younger, yet he always had to work really hard for what he wanted as well. This contradiction is really what made him into the robotic rude kid he is today. He always the determination to get what he wanted and the drive was always there. It just so happened he had the resources to get exactly what he wanted and could use wealth to help him propel up to his goals. It wasn't a good match. It led him to become a very elite kid who didn't value other people or even try to work on friendships. His time was completely full up of dance lessons, voice lessons, acting lessons, and perhaps lessons on just how to portray being perfect. He seemed to do quite the good job of that. Eventually his own insecurities and desires for success overwhelmed him. It caused him to go through a series of plastic surgeries that he has told no one about. They fixed his face and molded it exactly into what he wanted to be. It is a bit of an embarrassing secret that he would never want to get out. His life became more and more consumed with being perfect and eventually achieving his dream of being a star on Broadway. One of the few lights in his life are his three younger siblings. They keep him smiling and that faint image that there might be more to life than just his dream and ambitions. Though he found that highly unlikely. His parents have been struggling to keep their marriage intact but things seem to get better. His mom is a major publisist in New York, while his dad is a major business man who conducts all his business in Ohio. He rarely sees his mom, and their nanny generally takes care of the younger siblings for the family. Biography Season One Cole makes his series debut in The Hellraisers, where he is shown singing up for the Glee Club auditions, and his cursive is perfect and topped off at the end with a star. His voiceover reveals that he is a hardcore overachiever, and that he has to keep his dreams, as well as viewing himself better than anyone. The boy sees Glee Club as a chance to reach his dream and his variety of talents will help him do that. Cole goes on to say even though he got everything he wanted when he was younger, he still worked hard, and that his life consisted of all sorts of different lessons to help him succeed in musical theatre. He believes he is the next star and walks away from the bulletin board smiling. Later, Cole briefly runs into Samantha Parker at her locker, picking up her dropped items. After being falsely stereotyped as gay, he introduces himself to her and shakes her hand. The final audition of the New Directions, he gives a stellar performance of All I Care About with a big grin on his face the entire time. Hailey McConnell comments on how she feels like she won't probably like him. He is accept into the New Directions and performs Don't Stop Believin' with the rest of the group to say goodbye to Will. He makes his next appearance in Numb, where is seen overhearing the conflict between Samantha and Matthew Humphrey. After the other guy insults Samantha, he is quick to step up in to defend her. Edging towards Matthew, he is pushed violently to the ground and held back by Samantha as Matthew walks away. He says that is fine, and that he can't stand when guys like that. She tells him how big of a gentleman he is, and the two share a quick moment before kissing. He jokes around her about blushing before he walks away. The two meet up in the auditorium later where he gives her a compliments, and then he asks her about the kiss. Cole acknowledges the social differences from them two, and she teases him about blushing. The two kiss again and make themselves official without realizing Matt watching them. Personality Cole is one of those kids who is just entirely an overachiever. His whole personality is based off of getting what he wants and being the person who shines the brightest out of all of the kids. His work ethic is one that is very organized and one that must stick exactly to the plan in order for him to believe that things are going smoothly. If someone gives him a task, expect him to finish it as quickly as possible with close to perfect corectness and effeciency. He doesn't waste time, and Cole is the kid who will go spiraling headfirst in things. That doesn't mean that a plan isn't on his mind though. He knows exactly what he is getting into and is just getting the ball rolling quite quickly. Cole expects the best of himself and to always push himself past the mark. Another quality of Cole's that is constantly shown is his natural leadership. He generally will take charge in a situation and will take charge if the occassion arises. Though generally he puts his ideas in front of the group first, he is willing to listen to the requests of the people that he respects. That list is very few and far inbetween. It takes a great deal of impression and other attributes to gain his approval and his respect. He is a kid who focuses mainly on himself, so to care about other people they will really need to impress him and keep a grab on his attention. Cole does think he is better than a lot of people. It is a type of superiority complex that keeps him thinking he is above other people. This often alienates other people from him, and it keeps him on his own. On another note the kid is a very good talker. People would compare his deception skills to that of a con artist. He knows how to smooth talk his way out of almost any situation that one could think of. Lying is something that comes natural to him and fabricating vivid stories. Tending to have a very persuasive tone and way of describing thing, it is hard to not to believe one of his various excuses he might give. He also tends to be smartmouth and is willing to be quite disrespectful to other people just for his own pleasure. Sarcasm is just one of his specialties. Continuing on his deceptiveness, if the truth will hurt someone else but bail him out, you should definitely expect Cole to share it. Secrets aren't an area of much concern to him, and if he can't get out of a situation by lying, the truth might be his best way out. Finally the kid has a few insecurities that people should be aware of. First of all, he feels that despite his achievements and great talents that he won't ever be good enough to please his parents and keep his family from falling apart. He has to make himself feel so superior and smart off to people only because he never feels like he is worth it at home. Cole also has a huge fear of being alone for the rest of his life and never finding someone that will love him for who he truly is. He fells his abrasive and direct personality might be too big for people to handle and that he won't ever find a girl to love him. Appearance The kid has style. That is the first thing that people will notice about him. He carries himself in a very confident manner, and one that makes people notice his characteristics. Not to mention, he is always dressed in the newest preppy clothing that will keep him up with the current style. Sometimes his style can vary between prepster and hipster or even a combination between the two. His clothing choices can sometimes get quite atrocious. Very wild and overwhelming. He is an attractive kid who has had a few rounds of plastic surgery as well as his teeth whitened to make him appear to be the perfect type of guy you want in the department of look. A nice tan, muscular body that stands about 6'1'. His hair is blond and generally styled up, but he has known to wear it in curls as well. He has brown eyes that are deeping and inviting. Sexuality Straight, but because of his interests and nice clothes he is often mistaken for gay at first. Relationships Samantha Parker The two had an instant attraction when they first met each other, and they both seemed to fall quickly for each other. Despite them being from completely different levels of popularity and cliques, the two have shared several kisses and are officially dating each other as of Numb. Matthew Humphrey isn't happy about this and is sure to cause problems in their future. *Start Of: Numb (1x02) *End Of: N/A Songs Season 1 Solos AllICareAbout.PNG|'All I Care About' (The Hellraisers) PracticallyPerfect.PNG|'Practically Perfect' (The Broadway Battle) Solos in Duets IHopeIGetIt.PNG|'I Hope I Get It' (The Broadway Battle) (Matthew Humphrey) Solos In Group Numbers #'Don't Stop Believin'' (The Hellraisers) (with Viper, Hailey, Deno, and Aidan) Category:New Directions Member Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Student